


Secrets are the new black

by Leonie1988



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Maria Hill, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie1988/pseuds/Leonie1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsuspecting Avengers learn new things about Agent Maria Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets are the new black

They sat around a big table in the situation room at SHIELD. Fury, Hill, Romanoff and Barton.  
“Agents, Romanoff is going to need a partner on this mission and because Agent Bartons Russian is not good enough, we need someone else. Who can you recommend?”  
“You want to give me some rookie agent as a partner who I’m only gonna end up saving anyway? I’d better go alone.” Natasha Romanoff said with a huff.  
Fury ignored her and looked around again, waiting for an answer. Maria fidgeted a bit in her seat.  
“Sir, Agent Gerrit speaks some Russian, but I have to agree with Agent Romanoff, she would probably end up saving him all the time and have no time getting the mission done. My best bet would still be Agent Barton.” Maria Hill said.  
“We agree!” Barton and Romanoff spit out fast.  
“I already denied that request. I think it would be best for you, Agent Hill to go. I know you are not out in the field much, but your language diversity is huge and your Russian in excellent.” Fury said and the room went silent. Maria rolled her eyes on the inside. She had asked Fury specifically not to ask her. She liked to have some aces up her sleeve. Her eyes traveled to Natasha Romanoff who (if that was even possible) paled a tiny bit.  
“If that is what you want Director Fury, sir.” Maria said reluctantly.  
“I never knew you spoke Russian!” Clint Barton said and leaned over the table slightly. Then he looked at Romanoff, who still hadn’t made a comment.  
“Lieutenant Hill, I’m…” Romanoff started, but Hill stopped her.  
“Don’t worry about it Agent, just remember for the future that I understand all your Russian swearing. Especially the ones addressed at me.”  
“It’s set than. Agent Hill will partner up with Agent Romanoff for this mission. End of discussion. This meeting is concluded.” Fury got up from his seat and left the room quickly.  
Clint Barton could hardly contain a small chuckle at the information. “So Agent Hill, which other skills are you keeping from us, start with the languages. Your file doesn’t seem to be up to date.”  
Maria Hill reluctantly started talking, they’d find out anyway. “I speak, besides English: German, French, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Hebrew, Afrikaans, Japaneese, Swahili, Bulgarian and Latin, but that’s a dead language, so… I’m currently working on my Italian. Any more questions?” she asked them, but didn’t wait for an answer, she just left the room.  
“Holy moly.” Barton said.  
“Let’s learn some more ourselves or people will start calling Hill the top agent of the agency. That’s me! Dammit.” She added some Russian swearing.  
“You should really be more careful what you say around Hill from now on. She must have a strong character to hold it together when you call her Fury’s slut in meetings… and you are not top agent, but top assassin, after me of course.”  
“You up for some combat Clint? I really need to vent.”  


**Author's Note:**

> the end? Maria has more secrets to be found out.  
> I will add characters and warnings if they come up in additional chapters.


End file.
